When traveling through most neighborhoods, one can typically find a freestanding basketball goal structure erected in a neighborhood playground or adjacent to a residential driveway. When placed in the ground, these structures consist of a backboard/hoop assembly and a support pole of sufficient length so as to hold the backboard/hoop assembly at an appropriate height for playing basketball.
These basketball goals must be assembled and raised so that they are rigidly mounted in the ground. Typically, basketball backboard/hoop assemblies are very heavy and are supported by a metal support pole that may also be very heavy. In some basketball goal structures, the metal support pole may be filled at least partially with concrete so as to provide additional stability. However, the concrete may also add additional weight to the entire assembly.
When assembling a basketball goal, one traditional option is to assemble the backboard/hoop assembly and attach it to the support pole prior to raising the structure. One problem with this option is that the large, awkward shapes that comprise the various pieces of a basketball goal make assembly on the ground difficult. Additionally, because of the size and weight of both the backboard/hoop assembly and the support pole, it is difficult, if not impossible, for a single person to raise the entire assembly without the assistance of others. Generally, at least one person is needed to lift and hold the basketball goal structure while at least one other person attaches the structure to the ground.
A second option is to secure the support pole in or to the ground prior to mounting the backboard/hoop assembly onto the support pole. Once the support pole is sufficiently anchored in the ground, the backboard/hoop assembly may then be raised to the top of the support pole and mounted. This option requires that a heavy assembly be raised to a substantial height, often ten feet, to achieve an appropriate playing position. Because of the bulk and weight of the assembly, it is difficult, if not impossible, for a single person to mount the assembly without the assistance of at least one other person. Additionally, tools such as a ladder to support a person may be required.
One traditional solution for raising the basketball backboard/hoop assembly has been to use a lifting device such as a pulley system or ropes to raise the structure. However, this has not been effective because it is inconvenient for users who must set up the lifting device and also requires additional equipment and tools. Further, this method does not protect the structure from slipping and falling if the bottom of the support pole were to slip after being raised partially on one end. Hence, the assembly is not made any easier or less awkward.
Therefore, there is a need for a ground-anchor system for a basketball support pole that facilitates easier and less awkward assembly and mounting of a basketball goal structure.